


Bill and Ted's Non-Bogus Journey

by thepaperbagprincess



Series: bill and ted's excellent under-the-covers adventures [3]
Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: 3106 words of sex, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, Subspace, bottom bill, hi guys sorry this has taken so long, only slightly though, thank you for reading, theyre in love your honor, this is literally, this wont be the last part im actually so inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperbagprincess/pseuds/thepaperbagprincess
Summary: Bill and Ted are finally making love with Bill on the bottom.(there is two past parts, you should read them so this makes sense but because it's just smut you don't really have to)
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Series: bill and ted's excellent under-the-covers adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Bill and Ted's Non-Bogus Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Voila ! here we are ! sorry it took so long, i was uninspired and felt like i wasn't getting them into character properly.  
> please comment and leave kudos acknowledgment fuels me (i wish i was kidding)  
> i hope you enjoy !  
> i'm also very sorry it's pretty long for smut hahahahaha

Bill’s chest rose and fell heavily, and even though he had just came, he was still all revved up from Ted’s words. Bill rubbed his ass on Ted’s crotch, and Ted moaned loudly, tipping his head back. Bill grinned, but Ted didn’t move. “C’mon man, don’t you want to be inside me ? I want you so bad. I can make you feel so good, I promise.” Bill breathed his words against Ted’s neck, nipping lightly at his Adam’s apple. 

“Soon, babe, soon. I have something in mind first.” Ted shoved the shorter off his lap, and Bill felt his cock fill more, stomach turning at how easy Ted could move him. Ted then flipped him onto his stomach, and he moaned out loud. How easily Ted could control him.

“What- what are you doing, duder ?” Ted said nothing, only petting his hand down his lightly freckled back. He pressed kisses on each vertebrae, ignoring how Bill squirmed when him hot breath reached the bottom of his spine. He gasped when Ted used the tips of his fingers to lightly spread him open. 

Ted prodded the rim of Bill’s hole with the tip of his finger, and Bill jumped so hard he hit his head on the headboard of his bed. “Bogus dude ! Are you okay ? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Bill !” Bill groaned and rubbed his forehead. 

“No way duder ! I really do want to do this…” Bill trailed off the closer to the end of his sentence he got, and Ted felt a warm feeling encircle his chest like a hug. Bill seemed so much smaller and most unsure of himself, something that he never seemed when they usually made love. He decided that he loved both ways, and would have no problem doing this for Bill.

Ted took a deep breath, steeling the nerves that had appeared out of nowhere. It was most odious that all of a sudden he felt heinously. Bill looked back at his best friend cautiously. “Ted, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Ted shook his head, his bangs falling into his eyes. Bill, without a word, twisted himself around and tucked the messy hair back behind Ted’s ears. Ted leaned into his friend’s hand, closing his eyes for a second.

“Bill, dude, I want to do it ! I just- what if I don’t do as resplendently as you always do, dude ?” Bill grins, and Ted is struck by his boyish charm, not for the first time, but he hasn’t seen Bill’s eyes as soft as they were right now in a long time. Bill was just so _pretty_ . Most bodacious.  
“Ted, it doesn’t matter if you come in like, three seconds. It’ll be perfect, because you are most savory, and I- I love _you_ dude. You are incredible, Ted, even if you’re a bonehead sometimes.” Ted smiles down at Bill, and leans down to kiss him thoroughly.

“Well, I’m all in if you are, babe.” Bill beams up at him, bashfully.

“I’m totally psyched, my most beloved boyfriend.” Ted blushes at the name, not used to Bill calling him that. 

Ted’s eyes darken once more, and he flips Bill back around. Bill’s erection, which had flagged with conversation, stood ready once more as Ted licked right underneath his quivering hole. Bill gasped soundlessly, hardly believing what was about to happen. Sure, he had done this to Ted once or twice, but he never thought that Ted would want to do this to him. For him. His body heated up, not just from the kitten licks to right under his hole, but also for the love he felt for this fantastic companion of his.

“H-” Bill was going to ask what he was planning on doing but he got cut off by a tongue on his hole. Ted licked a fat stripe from top to bottom, wiggling it slightly. Bill tasted more like himself down here, and like soap. It was kind of earthy, sweeter than Ted would have thought. Bill had clearly cleaned himself down here, and Ted could taste traces of the Dove soap that Bill kept in his shower. 

Not being able to help himself, Bill reached down to wrap a hand around his cock. Ted, not even slowing the movement of his mouth, bats his hand away. Bill groans, and instead uses his hand to tweak his nipple, lightly tracing around the bud before flicking it, feeling it harden underneath his own touch. He didn’t know exactly how it worked, but every touch was like a bolt of lightning right to his dick. He felt a shot of pre-come land on his stomach, and whined at the feeling. 

Ted’s tongue was warm and wet, and surprisingly strong. It felt way different than Bill’s own fingers, and it felt tremendous. Bill threaded a hand through his own hair, pulled lightly. “Yeah, that’s it, Ted. You’re flourishing, babe. You make me feel so good. Please keep going.” To his surprise, Ted pulled away, and left a love-bite on Bill’s left ass cheek. 

“Keep going with what, baby ?” 

“You know what I need, Ted.” Ted played dumb, rubbing at Bill’s thighs.

“Actually, I don’t, Bill. You have to use your words or we’re going to stay here all night.” Bill groaned, since when was Ted into this much teasing ?

“I can’t say it,” Bill whined, pushing back into Ted, but Ted just pulled away further.

“Yes you can babe, you always have the most befitting words.” Bill stayed silent for a minute, biting at his upper lip.

“Please,”

“Please what ?”

“Please fuck me, with your tongue. God, I need it so bad. Feel like I’ll go crazy without it. Feel so empty, and you could make me feel so good.” Bill babbled, once he started talking it seemed like he couldn’t stop.

“Good job, babe. You did so well. I knew you could do it.” Bill nodded, mostly to himself. 

People thought that Ted was dumb, and sure, maybe that was somewhat true, but the brunette always payed attention to Bill. That was the only thing that he payed attention to. And today he had noticed that Bill really liked it when Ted praised him, which Ted had no problem doing. Bill always took care of him, and Ted had no issues letting his best friend know.

He leaned back into Bill, and immediately was rewarded with Bill gasping and shoving back into him. Ted, in turn for Bill being so stellar, sucked on the pucker of Bill’s hole. Bill twitched so hard he almost threw himself and Ted off of the bed. “Sorry, duder” he breathed out, and Ted reached forward and grabbed the hand that was clutched into the bedsheets.

Then, with no warning except a slight squeeze to his hand, Ted realized that Bill’s hole had opened up enough for him to breech with his full tongue. So happily, he did. Bill let out the loudest, throatiest moan that Ted had ever heard, and he felt himself drip on the mattress. He used his free hand to cup himself lightly, to relieve the pressure so he could continue to focus on Bill. 

Bill, on the other hand, had no way to relieve the pressure. He was so close to bursting he could taste it in his throat. “Can I- Can I please come Ted ? I am feeling most unrivalled right now. I need to most desperately. Please.” Ted pulled away only to murmur right into Bill’s ear.

“You can come whenever you want to, Bill.” He then went right back to eating out Bill’s ass, and Bill couldn’t hold it anymore. He came with a stuttering pant of Ted’s name, squirting so hard he hit himself in the chin.

Bill used his spasming muscles to pull Ted up to meet him, stroking himself to get him through the last of his orgasm. Ted wraps his arms around Bill, hugging him to his chest. The shorter breathed deeply, inhaling the righteous scent of just-Ted.

Nosing into the brunette’s shoulder, he closed his eyes for a minute. “Dude, I have two more things planned, if you’re not too fatigued.” Ted brushed the sweat from Bill’s hairline with the pad of his thumb, coaxing Bill to open his eyes blearily.

“Totally, duder ! Everything has been most outstanding so far, I’m willing to take anything you are willing to give me !” 

“No way, Bill !” Ted grinned dopily at Bill.

“Yes way, Ted !” Bill leaned in and kissed him sweetly, which was a sharp contrast to the rough eating out that had just occurred. 

“I love you, Bill. Do you think you can go for another round ?” Bill nodded, and started nipping at Ted’s neck and chest. 

Bill pulled away and flipped around, wiggling his ass at Ted. When nothing happened, he turned around and raised an eyebrow at Ted. Ted bit his lip. “Do you- do you think we could do it facing each other ? I want- want to make love to _you,_ dude. I wanna see how pretty you are when I first push inside, too.” 

Bill felt like his face was on fire. He was slightly embarrassed, as he was hoping Ted wouldn’t mind. There was a small part of him that was still ashamed of what he wanted, and the faces he made, and the sounds he made. He nodded quickly. “I want to see you too,” he admitted. They had never done it facing away, because ever since they had confessed to each other, Ted and Bill couldn’t keep their eyes off of the other’s face. 

Ted grinned back at him, and rubbed little circles right about the fine blonde hair right above Bill’s still soft cock. Bill flushed, looking away. He zeroed in on Ted’s rock-hard erection and instantly felt bad. “Duder, maybe you should let me return the favour first ? That looks like it feels most heinous..” 

“I’m saving it for when I’m inside of you, Bill.” He simpered, spreading Bill’s legs. “Where’s your lube ?” Bill leaned over the side of his bed, and stuck his hand under the bedframe, pulling out a small bottle, and handing it to his boyfriend.

Ted wasted no time squirting an ample amount of lube onto his fingers, before rubbing them together to warm it up. Bill felt like he was going to burst. He was totally enamoured with Ted. How thoughtful he was, how even thought he always said Bill was taking care of him, they really took care of each other. 

The fun-sized companion was pulled from his thoughts when Ted circled his loose rim. It was already wet, and Bill felt like it was still pulsing faintly. He moaned lowly when Ted finally pushed his middle finger inside. His fingers were impossibly long, reaching places that Bill had never touched with his own digits before. His dick filled up so fast that he could feel the blood going from his neck to his cock. He didn’t know how much he had in him, but he was totally determined to try. Besides, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t having a good time. 

Ted felt himself get even more turned on, watching Bills face get this frenzied, eyebrows pulled together and all. He almost immediately scissored in another finger, Bill’s hole stretching to accommodate the intrusion. Bill ground back into him. His dick was finally full, and he could feel his next orgasm coming quickly. “I’m not- going to last much- fuck Ted right there” he keened when Ted hit his prostate. It was something he has only managed to touch a few times, and it felt even better when it was Ted. 

Grinning meanly, Ted purposely missed the blonde’s prostate, scissoring a third long finger. Bill was so close to begging, and he almost felt on the edge of something. What he was on the edge of was subspace, he just didn’t know what it was. He just wanted Ted to make love to him most desperately. It was the only thought he could keep in his mind, and it was thought consuming. “Hm, Bill ?” Bill could almost picture the sight, Ted tapping the bottom of his chin while (one of the few times intentionally) they were playing dumb. “If you want something in particular you’re going to have to ask for it.” Bill groaned, both in frustration, and from pure pain-pleasure. “You look so pretty right now dude, and you always sound most resplendent when you talk to me, and tell me what you want.” Bill opened his mouth to sass him back but the next sentence that Ted said had his eyes rolling into the back of his head and coming, falling completely into the subspace. 

_“Good boys use their words. Especially my good boy”_ Ted had already said it once before, but Bill knew the novel of it would never wear off. His dick pulsed two times, pitifully letting out two shots of semen, and Bill could barely feel it through the other come already dried to his chest. 

Ted kept his fingers inside of his boyfriend, letting his ass clench down on them. He knew that he needed to be inside Bill, like, now, dude. But he knew Bill was tired and he was also totally cool with taking care of his problem in the bathroom really quick and then cuddling with Bill for the rest of the day (until his dad got home, but, whatever).

“Dude, are you done for the day ? Because that’s totally non-non-non heinous if you are. I would be tired too. And don’t even worry about me dude, just like, think about yourself. This was most-triumphant already, and it’s not like I’m not familiar with my hand, Bill.” 

Bill practically flew off the bed he shook his head so hard. Now completely submerged into his headspace, he didn’t have much use for words, but he realized that Ted needed them. “Ted, it would be totally bodacious if you made love to me, because I love you, and this would be most non non non egregious if we shared this experience together. Just like our excellent adventure through time, duder. Together.” Ted nodded, a stupid smile stuck on his face, and leaned forward to kiss Bill squarely. Bill responded messily, letting out whines even though Ted was barely touching him. 

Pulling back, Ted lined himself up with Bill’s hole. The angle was a little awkward, especially on Bill’s twin-sized bed, but they didn’t mind. “Are you ready, Bill ?” 

“I’ve never been more primed.” They grinned at each other, and took a second to air guitar simultaneously. 

“I love you, so much, Babe,” Ted said, as he pushed himself in slowly. He knew he wasn’t small, even slightly bigger than Bill, and he had needed more than a second to adjust to Bill. And Bill was smaller than him ! Okay, maybe that wasn’t exactly how that worked, but it’s the thought that counts, right ? 

Bill’s eyes opened like he’d never seen colour before. His mouth was open, but no sound was coming out. He just felt so… _full_. He’d never felt like this before, and he liked it. 

Because Ted had prepped him so well, and used a lot of lube, it didn’t take long for Bill to adjust. Within a minute he was ready for Ted to start moving. “Move please, Teddy.” Ted said nothing about the nickname, opting to pull and push his hips, slowly but deeply, hitting Bill’s prostate with every thrust. Bill’s cock was now heavy and hard again, but laying neglected against his stomach. 

For about 10 minutes, all that could be heard was an occasional grunt from Ted, and high-pitched staccato gasps from Bill. There was some pleas from Bill, and some praise from Ted here and there, but mostly it was silent. They hadn’t picked up the pace, Ted so invested in thoroughly loving on Bill’s body, that he had trusted him with. That he had trusted _Ted_ with. Ted. The guy who broke his finger slamming it in a cupboard door. And that meant more to him than almost anything that had ever happened to him, in his whole eighteen years of living. “Ted- I’m close- but I don’t think I can come again.” 

“Don’t you want to be good, Bill ? You can come again, because good boys do what they are told.” BIll whined, but he still just on the edge, waiting for the direct command. He could feel that Ted was close too, the rhythm becoming slightly erratic, but no less soulful. “I’m coming Bill- oh god, come with me please babe, we’re better together.” Bill moaned his consent, and as soon as he felt the spurt of come against his insides, he came for the fourth and last time, with only one sad, watery spurt coming out, landing on his already ruined pecs. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Bill pushed Ted off of him, as he was pretty heavy. He then gasped at the foreign feeling of being irrevocably _empty_. And to top it all off, whatever spell he had gone under, he hadn’t completely come back from. He layed almost comatose on the bed, and it was only after Ted had gotten up, grabbed a washcloth and gently started wiping off his chest, and the insides of his thighs that he fully came back to himself. He slipped one of his blankets under him, as he didn’t want the sweaty bed sheets clinging to his back. After Ted offered him his boxers and t-shirt, he begrudgingly put them back on before crawling back into bed, dragging Ted with him. “Ted dude,” he began, “That was amazing ! Most unrivalled !” Ted grinned, back to his shy, dorky self.

“No way, Bill”

“Yes way, Ted ! I had a great time ! Unless, you didn’t…” Bill trailed off, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Ted shook his head.

“No way duder, I had a most triumphant time as well ! We are definitely adding that to our sex routine.” Bill wrinkled his nose.

“But I can still do you too, right ?” 

“Yeah, we’ll do it both ways. Whatever way we feel that day is how we’ll do it.”

“You know Ted, people never really give you credit for how wise you are.” Ted smiled bashfully. 

“Bill dude, I think that we are most wise together.” 

And then they kissed, and Bill cuddled up to Ted, safe in his arms, content with is best friend, and with sleeping in for the rest of his first Saturday as a high school graduate. 


End file.
